Efterverkningar
by Nithela
Summary: Det är mellan Eld- och Vindlandet som Naruto hittar något han kan kalla ett hem. Där han träffar en snubbe som egentligen ska vara död och påstår sig vara hans far. Spoilers för chapter 367, 370 Kommande SasuNaruSasu
1. Kapitel 1

**Nithela babblar: Tjo! Omg, jag postar något på svenska! Det hade ni inte räknat med (om några landsmän - eh, eller kvinnor, ens spanat in mina fics alltså).**

**"Författarens" notering: Det här känns skumt. Riktigt jäkla skumt. Att inte skriva på engelska. Så, varför postar jag det här? Nå, nu är det ju såhär va, att jag har läst ikapp mig i mangan och blivit helt förälskad i Namikaze Minato, trots att han har synts så lite hittills. Men kom igen, det går knappt att INTE bli kär i det där ansiktet. Och han är Narutos farsa, vilket gör honom till en kickass- karaktär automatiskt. Håller du inte med? HAH! Synd för dig, kompis!  
**

**I alla fall, så har jag börjat spana in här på som innehåller fics med honom och då snubblade jag över denna berättelse, som jag fick den stora äran att översätta. Kom ihåg nu vänner, att det INTE ÄR MIN FIC! INTE ALLS! JAG BARA ÖVERSÄTTER OCH DISTRIBUERAR DEN PÅ SVENSKA FÖR ATT DEN SKA FÅ FLER LÄSARE!**

**Har vi klarat ut det nu?** Nithela är INTE föfattaren, det är Kaikouken här på som har skrivit den och kommit upp med historien. **Kaikouken, alltså.  
**

**Är alla med på det nu? Bra.**

**Jag har översatt ficen så ordagrant jag kan, men samtidigt fungerar bara vissa meningsuppbyggnader på svenska och språkliga skämt försvinner tyvärr. Harry Potter, Sagan om Ringen och allt annat som översätts till andra språk tappar tyvärr små delar här och där på grund av att de faktiskt inte skrevs på svenska.**

**I alla fall, om det hamnar några reviews här vidarebefordrar jag till Kaikouken med jämna mellanrum, eller så kan ni leta up ficen själva. Jag litar på att ni vet hur man söker xD .**

**Ficen är INTE KLAR, och jag har hunnit med hälften av översättningen och kommer att posta nya, fixade kapitel så fort jag hinner och när Kai uppdaterar kastar jag mig över arbetet, ok? **

**Det blev mycket babbel här men bara för att få saker och ting uppklarade.**

_Nu ska jag hålla tyst._**  
**

* * *

Naruto vaknade upp till brusandet av vågor som bröts mot sten och sjöfåglar som skrek ovanför honom. Så snart han hade uppfattat ljuden blev han medveten om den fruktansvärda smärtan som sköt igenom hela kroppen och att hans huvud bultade. Det kändes som om någon skurit upp sidorna på hans bröstkorg och hans mun var torr som en öken. Att säga att han mådde skit skulle vara en grav underdrift. Han öppnade ögonen men stängde dem igen när yrseln satte in. Han tog flera djupa andetag och försökte lugna ner sig medan världen slutade snurra och gallan sakta men säkert sjönk tillbaks ner i magen.

Det tog några minuter innan han kunde öppna ögonen; det verkade som om han hade fått en allvarlig hjärnskakning. Inget som monsterräven inte skulle kunna hela, men bultandet verkade bara bli värre ju längre tid han var vaken. De ljusa prickarna försvann ur hans synfält. Naruto blinkade och fann att han tittade på ett innertak av trä. Ytan var ojämn, med några ruttnade plankor som lämnade hål efter sig. Solljus tog sig in genom springorna och lyste upp det mörka rummet, och Naruto kunde se dammpartiklarna som flimrade i de tunna strålarna.

Han låg på en gräsmadrass, med kliande blad som grävde sig in i hans nakna armar och hals. Han svalde och kisade medan han försökte resa sig. Det kändes som om hans kropp vägde ett ton och varenda led var stel. Vad i hela friden hade hänt honom?

Fler minuter kom och gick medan han kämpade med sina motsträviga lemmar, och segern avgjordes till slut när en havsbris tog sig in och han äntligen hade samlat tillräckligt med kraft för att sätta sig upp. Han vände huvudet mot ett litet, högt beläget fönster – som mera liknade en spricka i väggen – vilket var den huvudsakliga ljus- och luftkällan i rummet. Han var helt klart vid havet, men han hade ingen aning om i sin geografiska position.

Han vände huvudet åt andra hållet och möttes av en liten trädörr och ett tomt rum. Överraskande nog kände han sig inte ensam, trots att han inte såg någon annan. Han kunde känna en närvaro som lurade någonstans i skuggorna, betraktande. Reflexerna hos den ninja han var tog över och han hoppade upp från madrassen, men ångrade det direkt när världen började snurra för fort igen. Han svajade osäkert och hade fallit ner på golvet om inte ett par armar fått tag i honom och sänkt ner honom på den tjocka mattan av blad och gräs igen. Mer galla trängde upp i halsen och Naruto kämpade med att tvinga ner det. Han hatade att kräkas.

Fingrar kammade lugnande igenom hans hår och efter en stund släppte svindeln. Naruto tittade uppåt. Ett mörkt ögonpar tittade tillbaka. Han stirrade upp på det okända ansiktet och de mörka irisarna som studerade honom intensivt med lika stort intresse. Mannens hår var korpsvart, huden i ansiktet var lätt solbränd och ögonen var också svarta. Han var ganska lång, antog Naruto, och hans aura skvallrade om att han var riktigt kraftfull. Narutos hals kändes torr när mannen tittade ner på honom med blandade känslor. Det dominerande uttrycket verkade vara nervositet och nyfikenhet och den blonda ninjan tyckte inte om det.

"Och vem fasen – " han hostade till av kliandet i halsen – "är du?" och sedan började han hosta igen.

Mannens ögon smalnade till springor och mungiporna drogs uppåt i ett leende. Han hjälpte Naruto att sitta upp. "Jag… det är lite svårt att förklara." Han såg ut att diskutera mentalt med sig själv om vad han skulle säga. "Vem är du då, pojk?"

Naruto fortsatte hosta. Ögonen började rinna och lungorna värkte av syrebrist. Det kändes som om han var på väg att spy och få upp lungorna på samma gång. Mannen lade handen på hans axel och drog fram en vattenflaska. Naruto tog den från honom och drack girigt. Han skulle ha hostat upp vätskan om den andra mannen inte masserat hans rygg lugnande.

"Så…" frågade han när Naruto var klar, "vem är du? Med tanke på märket på ditt pannband är du från Lövgömman. Vad heter du?"

Naruto, som hade samlat sig något, översköljdes av minnena från hans sista ögonblick vid medvetande. Hans ögon vidgades och det blev plötsligt svårare att andas.

"Helvete!" svor han. Han stirrade skräckslaget på den andra mannen. "Var hittade du mig? Var är jag?"

Personen i fråga förflyttade sin vikt till den andra foten innan han svarade. "Tja, vi är vid gränsen mellan Vindlandet och Flodlandet, men vi befinner oss fortfarande i Flodlandet."

"Flodlandet?" Skrek Naruto, innan han tycktes slappna av och stönade fram "Vad fasen hände egentligen?"

"Kan… du säga vad du heter, pojk?" frågade mannen, med en angelägen och smått hoppfull ton i rösten. Naruto började bli misstänksam – han hade för länge sedan lärt sig att inte lita på främlingar.

"Fanken att jag säger det. Jag är en ninja. Jag kan inte lita på dig." Sade han kyligt och betraktade den andre med aktsamhet.

"Naruto, eller hur?" frågade mannen istället för att låtsas om sin okunskap längre. Naruto stelnade till. Han _visste_, vilket betydde att han antingen var i lag med Akatsuki eller Konoha. Men om främlingen var från Akatsuki skulle Naruto ha blivit slagen i bojor och fått monsterräven utdragen vid det här laget. Istället befann han sig i en stuga, omhändertagen och med svåra skador som höll på att läka. Han kunde inte riktigt minnas vad som hänt, dock.

Han nickade som svar – han hade väl inget val. Om mannen tillhörde Akatsuki trots allt skulle Naruto slåss till den sista blodsdroppen.

Den andres blick mjuknade märkbart och han såg plötsligt lugn ut, vilket förvånade Naruto.

"Du är dålig på att upptäcka transformationer och illusionstekniker", sade han lättsamt, vilket fick tonåringen att rynka på pannan.

"Använder du illusioner för att lura mig?" frågade han förvånat, och med ilska krypandes in i ådrorna. Han hade nyss bestämt sig för att lita på människan tack vare magkänslan. Han hade kanske haft fel.

"Namnet är Namikaze Minato, pojk", skrockade han. Naruto fortsatte dock vara misstänksam.

"… _vad_?" Frågade han när mannen verkade vänta sig en reaktion.

"Vadå, _'vad'_? Heter du inte Namikaze Naruto?" Frågade Minato förbryllat.

Vid det här laget var Naruto totalt bortkollrad. Vad fasen babblade han om? _Namikaze_ Naruto?

"… fan? Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Uzumaki?" Mumlade Minato för sig själv, de svarta ögonen ofokuserade medan han verkade tänka intensivt. "Varför heter du så? Och vet du inget om mig?"

"Hörru, Namikaze– eller vem du nu är… Jag vet inte ett _smack_ om dig! Jobbar du för Akatsuki? För om du gör det ska jag spöa skiten ur dig! Och om du är allierad med Konoha, vem fasen _är_ du?"

Mannen som kallade sig Minato stirrade på honom en väldigt lång stund med ett tankfullt uttryck i ögonen. Till slut lyfte han händerna och gjorde ett tecken så att transformationen bröts med ett poppande ljud och ett rökmoln fyllde luften mellan dem. När det klarnat upp igen kunde Naruto inte göra mycket annat än stirra mållöst medan hans ögon växte till tefatsstorlek. Gulblont hår, klarblå irisar och alldeles för välbekanta ansiktsdrag tittade förväntansfullt på honom. Han hade sett det där ansiktet förut – delvis i sin spegel, och delvis på eldskuggans kontor. Han hade aldrig tänkt på att koppla ihop de två bilderna förut men mannen framför honom såg för mycket ut som honom, och samtidigt som fotot av den Fjärde…

"Vem fan är du?" mumlade Naruto i blandad rädsla och förvirring.

"Jag sa ju det, jag är Namikaze Minato!" svarade mannen frustrerat. "Betyder inte det namnet någonting för dig, Naruto?"

Naruto skakade på huvudet medan han försökte komma ihåg namnet. Det verkade vara väldigt viktigt och han ville inte göra honom besviken.

"Förlåt." ursäktade han sig lågmält. Han tittade upp på Minato, som såg mera förvånad ut än sårad. Det verkade som om han hade problem med att förstå något.

"Det var… skumt." Sade den äldre mannen ett ögonblick senare och tog tag i Narutos axel. Naruto ryggade tillbaka och Minato drog sig undan direkt, ursäktande. "Åh, förlåt, det var inte meningen att skrämma dig. Hursomhelst", Nu lät han nyfiken, "vilka är dina föräldrar?"

Naruto ville slå huvudet i något hårt i frustration. "Hörru", sade han och försökte hålla irritationen ur rösten, "vem är du och varför frågar du allt det här? Du har inget med mina föräldrar att göra!"

Minato suckade och körde en hand igenom sitt hår medan han såg på Naruto med ögon som var så lika tonåringens egna. "Vem tror du att jag är?"

Naruto blängde på honom,

"Okej, okej", skrockade han, "om jag sa att jag är den Fjärde eldskuggan då? Skulle du tro mig?"

Naruto försökte stänga munnen igen. Det var absurt! Den Fjärde dog för femton år sedan när han slogs och förseglade monsterräven i Narutos mage. Han _dog_… och den här killen var väldigt mycket vid liv. Han var en bedragare OCH en lögnare!

"Fan heller." Den unga ninjans ord dröp av gift och hans ögon var avsmalnade i ilska. "Den Fjärde är _död_. Han dog för femton år sedan! Om du ska ljuga, var lite mer kreativ än så!"

"Ser du", kontrade Minato, "du tror mig inte fastän jag talar sanning", han skyndade sig att fortsätta när han såg Narutos ansiktsuttryck, "stopp, stopp, vänta, jag kan förklara. Och jag kan bevisa det… kanske."

Naruto korsade armarna framför bröstet och lade sig till med en bister min. "Så förklara då."

Minato satte sig i skräddarställning för att vila benen och lade händerna i knäet, och började sedan, eftertänksamt. "Jag kan inte förklara exakt hur jag kom tillbaka…", han satte en hand i luften när Naruto öppnade munnen för att protestera, "Jag har en teori, men jag är inte säker. Hursomhelst kan jag bevisa att jag är den Fjärde – om du kan avgöra det, jag menar, du måste veta något om mig – honom – eller hur? Även om du inte har hört namnet."

Naruto rynkade pannan. Det var sant att han inte visste om den Fjärdes namn; varken tanten Tsunade eller pervo-mäster hade talat om det. Men pervo-mäster hade berättat mycket annat om den Fjärde – inte för mycket, men tillräckligt för att Naruto skulle kunna avgöra om den här snubben talade sanning eller inte.Det var en annan sak som pockade på uppmärksamhet i den unga ninjans bakhuvud, något mannen hade sagt innan. Han hade kallat sig Namikaze Minato och när Naruto sagt emot honom hade han frågat ut honom om… nä, så kunde det inte…

"Naruto?" frågade Minato försiktigt och Naruto drogs upp ur sitt mentala träsk av tankar med ett ryck.

"Öh, jo, jag försökte liksom tänka ut vad jag skulle fråga dig…"

"Och?"

"Alla vet ju att du var – eller att den Fjärde var ett geni. Han kom på massa coola jutsus, som rasengan, och hiraishin, och fuuinjutsu till att försegla räven i mig. Jag vet inte mycket om hiraishin och vill inte se fuuinjutsu, men du kan göra rasengan – pervo-mäster sa att du kan frammana Gamabunta. Du borde göra båda."

"Pervo-mäster?" frågade Minato förvirrat.

"Det där gubbsjuka Jiraiya!" Förklarade Naruto otåligt och himlade med ögonen.

Den äldre mannen började skratta lågt. Naruto medgav tyst för sig själv att det var ett trevligt, lugnande ljud.

"Så, öh, kallar du honom det?" Frågade Minato när han behövde pausa för att hämta andan mellan skrattsalvorna.

"Japp, jag döpte honom till det. Fast han hatar det." Naruto var nära på att stämma in, men skärpte till sig när han kom på att han kanske satt och pratade med en bedragare. Men han hoppades att det inte var så, för om den Fjärde var vid liv… han vågade knappt tänka tanken.

"Det förstår jag", höll Minato med, "så du vill att jag ska göra rasengan och frammana en padda? Och Gamabunta av alla? Tror du inte att han blir arg då?"

"Japp, för att vara säker. Jag menar, rasengan kan kopieras – Kakashi-sensei gjorde det – men paddbossen kan man inte lura!" utropade Naruto medan han studerade honom med intresse.

"Kan Kakashi göra rasengan?" frågade den påstådda Fjärde förvånat, "Kul att höra. Okej, jag frammanar Gamabunta och om han blir arg så bussar jag honom på dig." Sedan började han skratta igen.

Naruto nickade glatt, tills han insåg vad Minato sagt och han satte sitt eget spott i halsen. "Hej, jag är för fasen skadad här!"

"Det är lugnt", försäkrade Minato honom, "Jag kommer inte låta honom göra dig något, inte för att han skulle det, men så du vet."

Narutos hjärta stannade nästan. Ingen hade sagt något liknande till honom innan, någonsin. Det kändes konstigt att höra, och Naruto hade en känsla av att det inte var ett tomt löfte heller.

"Hörru, jag är kanske invalid, men jag är inte hjälplös! Jag har mött honom innan och han kommer inte göra något mot mig." Sade han självsäkert, även om Minatos löfte hade berört honom mer än han ville erkänna.

"Heh, du var en självständig en", kommenterade Minato med ett leende som inte nådde upp till ögonen. Naruto svarade inte och den äldre mannen sträckte ut handen och mjukade upp fingrarna. Tonåringen stirrade förväntansfullt på handflatan och han blev inte besviken när de första virvlarna av chakra formades. Som han trodde, Minato kunde göra rasengan utan att ta hjälp av sin andra hand eller en klon – fast det var bara Naruto som kunde använda det sistnämnda sättet.

Det lilla molnet av chakra började bli tjockare och massan ökade hastigt framför den andres ögon; han kände den pulserande energin och hur den roterade perfekt i det lysande klotet, som sedan började krympa och blev ännu mer fullpackat med chakra. Naruto var imponerad; trots att Minatos jutsu var ofärdig såg den kraftfull ut. Att göra en så pass perfekt rasengan krävde antingen en mycket skicklig illusionsteknik, eller så var faktiskt mannen den han utgav sig för att vara.

Chakran upplöstes och Minato tittade upp på Naruto, hans tonfall lätt när han frågade "Hjälpte det?"

Naruto fnös. "Du måste fortfarande mana fram Gamabunta. Tro inte du slipper det!"

Minato log. "Visst, men kan du gå? Jag kan inte direkt göra det här inne."

Naruto försökte röra på ena benet och ryckte till av smärtan som sköt igenom det. Han försökte dölja sin reaktion men Minato hade sett det.

"Du får nöja dig med det här för tillfället. Vi tar det andra senare. Du har inte fått i dig något på länge, så du borde äta något…" sade han och skyndade till en annan del av stugan, hans attityd plötsligt ändrad från road och smått kaxig till omhuldande och bekymrad.

Naruto tittade på I förvåning medan mannen som nu faktiskt troligen _var_ den Fjärde grävde runt i den lilla stugan efter mat. Medan han tuggade på stekt fisk och kallt ris, och Minato mumlat fram någon ursäkt om att det var några timmar gammalt, undrade han hur han lyckats undkomma en situation där allt hopp var förlorat, och hamnat där han var nu. Han hade varit döende och monsterräven hade varit på väg att bli utsugen, och här var han, vid liv och med den Fjärde eldskuggan som sällskap till råga på allt… såvida de inte var döda båda två. _Det_ skulle suga!

Han hade mycket att tänka på.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Nithela babblar****: Jaha, och så kom redan ett nytt kapitel. Sheesh, jag har inget liv.**

**Återigen, detta är INTE min historia, det är **Kaikouken **som har kommit på handlingen, ok? Jag översätter bara.**

* * *

Livet, tyckte Naruto, hade ett väldigt skruvat sinne för hämnd, och det för saker han inte ens gjort. Han hade i hela sitt liv fått betala för de brott monsterräven gjort, och innan hela den här röran hade han inte hyst något tvivel om huruvida den hade handlat efter sin egen vilja eller inte. Det gick inte att förneka att den var ond, men Naruto undrade många gånger om varför den hade attackerat just Lövgömman. Inte för att han ville att den skulle ha attackerat _någonstans_, eller vid någon tidpunkt alls, men han ville fortfarande veta varför. 

Han hade försökt fråga den, men inte fått reda på något. Den idiotiska räven skrattade honom bara i ansiktet, eller om den var förbannad – vilket den mestadels var – morrade den bara och viftade på sina många svansar. Fast Naruto tyckte att "vifta på svansen" inte gick ihop med den. Det stod för en störande hemtrevlig bild av ett glatt husdjur och det kunde man inte säga om parasiten som invaderade hans kropp. "Monsterräv" och "hemtrevligt" gick inte ihop. Naruto brukade fantisera om att han, hans föräldrar, och ett gäng med bråkiga syskon och deras tama räv (hund), som viftade glatt på svansarna, var tillsammans, lyckliga.

Naruto var såklart förvånad själv över sina egna omöjliga drömmar, för omöjliga var de. Han hade ingen familj, inga syskon, och monsterräven var definitivt inte något rumsrent djur – faktiskt långt ifrån det. Och räven och lycka gick inte att kombinera.

Naruto tyckte att han råkade illa ut vart han än vände sig, vart han än gick. Tänk om han bara hade fötts en dag senare, eller om monsterräven inte hade attackerat byn till exempel. Han hade kanske inte hade blivit placerad i team 7 och då hade Sasuke kanske inte varit en skitstövel och gjort som han gjort. Det i Slutets Dal skulle kanske aldrig ha hänt. Naruto ångrade inget, eller jo, han ångrade Slutets Dal för att han inte kunde sluta undra – om han inte hade haft en sådan glappkäft, eller sagt saker annorlunda, eller om han hade varit starkare… då kanske Sasuke aldrig hade stuckit.

Inte för att det spelade någon roll nu, och Naruto var inte den som gav sig. Vad för skit livet än lassade på honom, så skulle han komma över det och bli bättre och starkare på köpet.

Men eftersom livet verkade ha något emot honom, hade det också för vana att utsätta honom för de konstigaste saker. Vad var liksom oddsen för att hamna i Flodlandet med en man som påstod sig vara den Fjärde eldskuggan? Och som grädde på moset kunde han inte känna av rävens närvaro. Han visste att den fortfarande var inuti honom för annars hade han varit död och legat och ruttnat någonstans vid det här laget, men han kunde inte känna av demonens chakra, inte heller använda den. Hans skador läkte inte så fort som de brukade, och det oroade honom.

Och så det som hade hänt innan han förlorat medvetandet. Om det han mindes stämde och detta inte var någon konstig illusion, så hade han problem – eller hade i alla fall haft det. Och blivit mirakulöst räddad. Men av vem? Mannen som kallade sig Namikaze Minato?

Något i hans bakhuvud pockade på uppmärksamhet, något han hade sagt när Naruto hade vaknat upp för första gången. Naruto var säker på att det varit något stort och att det hade fått honom att vilja ställa en väldigt viktig fråga… men han hade varit trött och förvirrad och yr, så han kunde inte komma på vad det var. Det spelade ingen roll hur mycket han koncentrerade sig – vilket var så pass mycket att hans huvud värkte – han kunde inte för sitt liv komma ihåg det.

Minatos – Naruto hade fortfarande problem med att kalla honom det, eller att kalla honom för något överhuvudtaget för den delen – konstanta frånvaro hjälpte inte till direkt heller. Mannen hade varit borta i flera timmar

Om Naruto vred lite på huvudet kunde han se månen vid horisonten. Det skulle snart bli natt. Himlen hade blivit mörkare, med några få moln i lila och orangea nyanser som seglade förbi när den fortfarande varma vinden ökade. Den bar med sig en svag doft av hav, salt och fisk. Naruto antog att de antingen befann sig ganska nära en hamn, eller att Minato hade fångat ett par och satt dem i solljuset för att torka.

Han kunde fortfarande inte resa sig utan att känna fruktansvärd smärta. Hans armar och ben var stela och hela kroppen var öm. Han såg inga sår under en snabb inspektion av sig själv, vilket betydde att Minato hade tagit bra hand om dem och bandagerat dem, och om han bara kunde resa sig, skulle han se hur omfattande skadorna var.

Tystnaden var öronbedövande. Naruto hade aldrig tyckt om långa, tråkiga perioder utan ljud – att vara tvungen att leva hela sitt liv i ensamhet hade fått honom att ständigt vilja prata, bara fortsätta prata. Vad som helst dög för att fylla upp tomrummet. Naruto tyckte om att prata; han pratade faktiskt med sig själv ibland, när tystnaden blev för jobbig. Det var därför han babblade så mycket när han var med sina vänner, som en kompensation för alla tysta, tomma kvällar och nätter, när han inte hade något annat sällskap än väggarna i lägenheten och tomma ramenkoppar.

Naruto vred gräsblad mellan fingrarna utan att fästa någon uppmärksamhet vid dem. Han gjorde små knutar av dem och slätade ut dem igen. Några av bladen bröts sönder, oftast de torra och spröda, medan vissa inte gjorde det. De som inte var helt uttorkade och fortfarande hade vatten i sina celler. Inte för att Naruto visste något om cellers uppbyggnad, men han visste rätt mycket om växter och hur beroende de var av vatten. Precis som människor.

Vilket påminde honom om att han verkligen behövde pissa. Gudarna visste hur länge han hade varit medvetslös och det kändes som om den nedre delen av magen skulle sprängas. Motvilligt och genomlidandes mycket smärta lyckades han sätta sig upp, en rörelse som satte mer tryck på hans njure och han började svettas. Behovet hade blivit smärtsamt, och det fanns inte ett spår i närheten av den äldre mannen. Bara att ställa sig upp sög ut all Narutos styrka och när han till slut balanserade på benen, darrade de som om de var gjorda av gelé.

"Fan! Dumma räv!" svor han argt medan han stödde sig mot väggen med händerna och andades långsamt. När han var färdig, skulle han spöa upp demonen för att den inte helade honom. Eller rättare sagt, han skulle hälsa på och göra den så förbannad att han blev utsparkad igen. För tekniskt sett kunde han inte spöa skiten ur monsterräven utan att spöa sig själv.

När hans kropp äntligen slutat darra som om det var jordbävning försökte Naruto lyfta sin högra fot. Han bet ihop när den vägrade röra sig. Svett rann från honom i kopiösa mängder, fick hans hår att fastna i pannan och i nacken och huden där att klia. För en gångs skull var han glad att han inte hade sin orangea overall på sig, för trots att den var tålig och väldigt snygg – tyckte Naruto i alla fall – var den inte bekväm i varmt och fuktigt väder. Istället bar han ett kimonoliknande plagg med skärp, vilka var utslitna och gamla. Naruto antog att Minato hade hittat dem någonstans. Mannen i fråga bar själv de kläder som tonåringen hade sett många jounins ha. I vilket fall som helst kändes det tunna bomullsplagget väldigt bekvämt.

Minuterna gick medan Naruto stod kvar beslutsamt och samlade kraft för att orka röra sig, för trycket gick inte att ignorera längre. Han försökte röra sig igen och lyckades ta ett första steg, och efter ett par stapplande försök gick det lättare. Det gjorde fortfarande ont som i helvete men han klarade att gå själv. Han lutade sig fortfarande mot väggen med en hand för att få stöd – hans ben darrade och huvudet bultade, men han kände sig riktigt duktig. Det fanns inte en chans att han skulle låta sig hindras av smärta och stelhet, som en annan gammal gubbe.

Han rörde sig mot dörren och stannade för att hämta andan flera gånger, uppskattandes de friska fläktarna som mötte honom. Det var fortfarande milt ute, natten var behaglig och luften kändes kall mot hans svettdränkta kläder. Ett fåtal stjärnor hade dykt upp vid horisonten och om Naruto hade vetat hur man läste av sin geografiska position med hjälp av dem, hade han gjort det.

Hans högra hand tog ett hårt tag om dörrposten så att knogarna blev vita. Hans blick svepte över landskapet igen och han hajade till av synen. Visst hade han fattat att han befann sig vid någon slags sten, men han hade _inte_ väntat sig en brant klippa. Stugan var farligt nära avsatsen, med havet glittrande långt nedanför. De stora stenarna det slog mot såg svarta ut i mörkret. Naruto svalde.

Månen stod lågt över havet, ett enormt lysande gulvitt klot. Naruto slet blicken från den vackra synen och registrerade ett litet område med träd en bit bort. Klippan sluttade vid sidan om och utgjorde en väg till en liten strand långt därnere och Naruto antog att en ninja inte hade några problem med att ta sig mellan den och stugan, vilket förmodligen förklarade Minatos frånvaro.

Det fanns inte en chans i världen att han skulle kunna ta sig till träden, och Naruto hade inga problem med att uträtta sina behov oskyddat. Han var knappast blyg, så han stapplade iväg ett par steg och tog hand om sitt problem bakom en utskjutande sten. Efter att ha torkat av händerna på sina lår i brist på bättre, försökte han ta sig tillbaks till stugan med knän som hotade att ge efter. Han tittade på dörren – när han kommit tillräckligt nära skulle han ha något att hålla fast i, men innan dess behövde han korsa ett par meter mark helt utan stöd och det skulle bli problematiskt.

Smärtan som sköt igenom hans kropp var outhärdlig, som stickande nålar över hela hans hud och eld som rusade uppför armar och ben när han försökte röra sig. Svarta fläckar fyllde hans synfält och världen gungade. Han visste att han inte skulle fixa det men för det skulle han inte bara ge upp. Han släppte taget om stenen och tog ett steg framåt. Världen snurrade okontrollerat, alla färger förvrängdes och sedan suddades allt ut till förmån för tom svärta. Han kom inte ens ihåg att han föll ner på marken.

Grönskiftande mörker och droppandet av vatten mötte honom när han vaknade. Det tog ungefär två sekunder för honom att inse var han befann sig. Han spärrade upp ögonen och reste sig från sin hopkurade ställning, rusandes fram mot buren där parasiten fanns. Han hade velat konfrontera monsterräven ända sedan han vaknat upp hos den där… Minato.

_Nej, förmodligen inte Minato_, tänkte han, plötsligt uppskrämd vid tanken på mannen som såg för mycket ut som honom, som om han lika gärna kunde vara hans bror eller far…

Hans tankegång slutade tvärt när buren syntes. Ett rum som stängde in en så pass ondskefull varelse som monsterräven var självklart olycksbådande, men Naruto var van vid det. Den här gången var något fel. Buren var kolsvart som vanligt men det var någon slags glöd runt den. Den onda chakran som räven hade kändes ännu värre, ännu elakare än vanligt. Naruto kunde låta bli att rysa till.

De gröna nyanserna verkade mörkare och tonåringen kunde känna blodlust i luften. Vad i hela friden hade hänt? Hade det här stället påverkats av vad som utspelats i Regnbyn? Naruto visste inte vad som pågått eller hur han överlevt.

"Yo, idiotiska gamla räv!" ropade han trots sin nervositet, bara en liten aning osäkrare än vanligt. Försiktighet fanns inflätad i atmosfären och i darrningen på Narutos röst, vilket han inte gillade.

Ett omänskligt morrande fyllde rummet och sände kalla kårar nedför hans ryggrad; det var helt klart monsterräven, men något var helt annorlunda. Chakran bubblade och omringade buren som giftigt slem. Den var inte röd längre, mörkare, ondare. Tentakler av chakra omringade honom och monsterrävens ögon lös från andra sidan gallret.

"Naruto", spann den olycksbådande. Inte för att den någonsin lät trevlig.

"Vad fan hände, dumma räv?" Krävde Naruto att få veta.

Hemska skrockanden fyllde luften, monsterrävens brummande röst studsade mot väggarna.

"Vet du inte det redan, _Naruto?"_

Hans namn sades med ett sådant roat tonfall att han kände sig mera irriterad än rädd. Arslet gjorde narr av honom, och det var oförlåtligt. Han tog ett steg framåt med en fnysning, men trådar av chakra surrade sig fast runt honom och pressade sig in i skinn och muskler.

"Jag måste framföra mitt tack till den mannen", ekade monsterrävens röst i Narutos huvud. "Jag är ännu kraftfullare än innan."

Naruto öppnade munnen för att fråga och kämpade mot det som band honom, men något ryckte tag i honom och drog tillbaks honom till verkligheten. Han morrade missnöjt och bestämde sig för att skälla ut personen som störde. Han öppnade ögonen… och förstummades. Det kändes som att stirra upp på sin egen klon. Blåa ögon fyllda med oro låstes fast i hans. Där slutade dock i stort sett likheterna – ansiktet som svävade ovanför hans var vuxnare, snyggare, och fullkomligt uttryckslöst.

Sedan insåg han att mannen höll honom tätt intill sig, med en arm försiktigt virad runt hans bröstkorg och den andra placerad på hans panna och en ström av chakra signalerade att han använde någon slags jutsu. Han öppnade munnen flera gånger men inga ord infann sig och Minato satte ner honom på sängen igen med ett lättat leende.

"Hur mår du?"

"Vad hände?" Kraxade Naruto; hans hals kändes äckligt torr igen.

"Du låg avsvimmad utomhus, jag bar in dig och du sov i ett par timmar. Och nu", sade han medan han gestikulerade med den hand som inte stödde Narutos rygg, kvardröjande för säkerhets skull. "kände jag en våg av demonchakra."

"Jag försökte prata med monsterräven", förklarade Naruto.

"Kan du kommunicera med honom?" förvåning och undran blandades i Minatos tonfall. Naruto insåg att pratstunder med räven måste låta helt otroligt, speciellt som han hade slagits mot den en gång tidigare. Hade den sagt något när den attackerade Lövgömman? Hade den förklarat varför den gjorde det? Den skulle inte berätta något för Naruto nu, det var han säker på, men han gissade att den hade hållit tyst.

"Japp", sade han med en axelryckning.

"Det var helt klart intressant, men hursomhelst, vill du äta något?" Frågade Minato med ett leende och Naruto kunde inte säga nej. Det verkade som om mannen hade ett magiskt leende och att han kunde styra honom hursomhelst med en enda enkel gest.

Naruto visste inte om han skulle älska eller hata det.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Nithela babblar****: Kolla, en review! TACKAR!**

**Finns inte mycket att säga om det här kapitlet, förutom att den sista biten var en av de delar av historien jag såg fram emot att översätta som mest. Och min enorma sektion av pladder i första kapitlet kompenserar nog för det här, eh? Dessutom är det inte mina egna ord du vill läsa, så utan större krusiduller:**

**Kapitel 3.**

* * *

"Jag fattar mig inte på dig", muttrade Naruto tjurigt medan han lekte förstrött med ett par strån mellan fingrarna.

Minato höjde frågande på ena ögonbrynet. "Hurså?"

Tonåringen tittade upp, irritationen väl synlig i blicken. "Om, alltså _om_ du nu faktiskt är den du säger att du är", Minato försökte att hålla sig från att le åt hans ton, "varför bryr du dig inte ens om vad som hänt? Det spelar ingen roll hur bra du är som ninja – du måste ju känna dig chockad eller vad som helst!"

Den äldre mannen blinkade förvånat. "Vad menar du?"

"Men _herregud_!" Ropade Naruto ut och himlade med ögonen. "Och du ska föreställa ett jäkla geni. Om du är den Fjärde-"

"Jag trodde att vi hade klarat ut det där." Avbröt den äldre honom.

"Låt mig fortsätta", sade Naruto, "om du är den Fjärde så _dog_ du."

"Ja", höll Minato med, "det var väl vad som hände."

Ninjan blängde på honom och fortsatte, "Så varför bryr du dig inte? Det verkar inte som om hela den här återupplivningsskiten eller vad fasen det är – att det inte betyder något för dig! Vill du inte veta vad som hände med Lövgömman efter att du dog? Eller hur jag hamnade i Regnbyn? Vad som _helst_?"

"Jag vill faktiskt veta", svarade Minato lugnt, och det verkade som att han tänkte över något. "Men jag ville inte jaga upp dig medan du behövde vila och läka och få tillbaks din chakra."

"Jaså?" Frågade Naruto med rynkad panna, långt ifrån nöjd med det enkla svaret. "Men det förklarar inte varför du inte verkar upprörd över att du lever."

"Borde jag vara det? Jag menar, vad som är gjort är gjort och jag har en vag aning om hur det gick till. Att sitta och grubbla över det hjälper inte, det ger mig bara huvudvärk."

"Så du bryr dig inte alls om att du faktiskt lever igen?"

Minato skakade på huvudet. "Jag var helt förvirrad först, men jag hade mer akuta saker att ta hand om just då, som att rädda dig från de där människorna. Dessutom hade jag tillräckligt mycket tid till grubbel under de tio dagar du var utslagen."

"Men ändå, det gick visst fort att vänja sig", sade Naruto anklagande; han kunde fortfarande inte lita helt på människan. Delvis förnekade han allt och delvis var han misstänksam – för det var faktiskt omöjligt att den Fjärde eldskuggan bara hade återupplivats helt plötsligt.

"Jag hade inte så mycket att välja på."

"Pervo-mäster sa att du alltid tog snabba beslut", kommenterade Naruto utan att se på den andre. "Du kom på taktiker på stående fot och var snabbtänkt. Det var delvis därför du kom på så många nya jutsus."

Minatos ögon smalnade något när han började ana vad som skulle komma.

"Så slutade du tänka när du förseglade den niosvansade monsterräven i magen på mig?"

Tonfallet var inte anklagande och Naruto visste inte ens själv varför han sade så. Han hade aldrig tänkt något ont om den Fjärde, han hade inte brytt sig. Hade det inte varit Naruto hade det varit någon annan. Kanske den personen hade varit mindre lämpad och låtit räven ta över honom. Alla var inte som Naruto. Det kanske lät uppblåst att tänka så, men han ansåg sig inte bättre än någon annan egentligen och visste bättre än att nedvärdera någon.

"Faktiskt, ja." Minatos ton fick Naruto att rycka till och han såg upp på mannen, som nu var allvarligare än han någonsin sett honom vara. "Jag chansade rejält när jag gjorde det", erkände han till tonåringens förskräckelse – menade han allvar? Hade han chansat? "Antingen det, eller så kunde jag ha tagit med mig monstret till helvetet."

"Så du kunde ha tagit ett beslut som hade låtit mig slippa vara en demonbärare?" Naruto försökte hålla darrningen ur rösten men det gick inte särskilt bra.

"Jag ångrar det inte, om det är det du menar." Suckade Minato och tittade snabbt ut genom fönstret innan han vände sig mot Naruto igen. "Ångrar _du_ att jag gjorde det?"

Nu när han väl tänkte efter kunde Naruto inte ärligt svara ja på det. Han _kunde_ inte ångra det, för monsterräven hade hjälpt honom igenom mycket; han hade nog inte levt om det inte var för den.

"Nej", erkände han, för att ljuga var inget han sysslade med, inte heller var det hämndlystnad. Minato nickade, som om han hade förväntat sig det.

"Du har använt dess chakra många gånger, och det har hjälpt dig. Men jag insåg inte att det skulle slita så hårt på din kropp."

Naruto satte sig rakare upp. "Vad menar du?"

"Någon måste väl ha talat om för dig vad den gör? Jag menar… de måste ha sagt _något_." Naruto skakade på huvudet och den äldre mannen suckade igen. "De har inte berättat_ någonting alls?_"

"Öh… om du menar monsterräv-relaterat… nä."

"Har du aldrig frågat någon varför du bär runt på den?"

"Jag upptäckte det av misstag när jag var tolv." Sade Naruto med en axelryckning. Han ville undvika att prata om just den händelsen.

Minato höjde på ena ögonbrynet, långt ifrån övertygad, men han släppte ämnet och fortsatte där han var. "Som jag sa; chakran skadar din kropp, och det rejält. Du läker till exempel fortare än andra, vet betyder att varje gång du såras allvarligt förkortas ditt liv."

"Vad menar du med det?" undrade Naruto förvirrat.

"Se det såhär: Varje gång cellerna i din kropp regenererar så går det åt livskraft. Människor är ömtåliga varelser, och vi kan bara leva en viss tid. De som säger sig vara odödliga – som vissa ninjor gör, förstår inte att människolivet inte är bestående." Han gjorde en paus i sitt förklarande och Naruto drog efter andan; Minatos plötsliga, allvarliga uppträdande var nästan skrämmande. "Hur mycket du än försöker kan du inte fly från döden, och de som slår i folk att de är odödliga försvinner också på ett eller annat sätt. Livskraften hos varje individ är begränsad och hur länge man lever beror på hur fort den görs åt.

"I ditt fall är monsterräven odödlig och den är instängd och beroende av din dödliga kropp, och därför gör den dig odödlig på sitt sätt. Den läker dig genom att spendera din livskraft fortare, vilket sliter ut dig. Den räddar livet på dig och gör samtidigt att du kommer dö snabbare. Om jag hade vetat…" Minato tystnade och körde fingrarna genom sitt blonda, spretiga hår. "Men vad som är gjort är gjort. Kom ihåg det här, Naruto: Livet går bara på ett håll och det spelar ingen roll vilka gen- eller omvägar du tar. Det finns ingen väg som går bakåt. Jag ångrar inte vad jag gjorde för att det inte finns något som kan ändra på det eller göra det ogjort. Men jag är ledsen."

Naruto ryckte till av det uppriktiga tonfallet och hans ögon vidgades när han registrerade Minatos min.

"Det är lugnt, antar jag… jag menar, jag skulle dött för längesedan om det inte var för räven. Jag fattar inte riktigt vad du vill ha sagt", sade han med ett fåraktigt skratt, "Men jag tror jag vet på ett ungefär. Jag har inget emot det – seriöst alltså."

"Det var alltid något", sade Minato med ett leende medan han satte sig på golvet. Han stirrade ut i luften som om han tänkte över något väldigt betydelsefullt, och Naruto hyste ingen tvekan om att det var det också.

"Förresten, du sa att du räddade mig från en grupp snubbar. Var det Akatsuki?" Frågade han plötsligt.

"Akatsuki? Vad är det för något?" Undrade Minato.

"Heh?" Naruto rynkade pannan. "Du – äh, just det. Du kan inte veta. Du var ju _död_", sade han med en road fnysning innan han skärpte sig igen. "Akatsuki ligger bakom en massa skit. Jag fattar ärligt talat inte riktigt vad det är de vill uppnå, men de samlar in demonbärarna och drar ut demonerna. Du vet säkert att om man gör det så dör bäraren – alltså jag."

"Hm, jag förstår. Så", spekulerade han, "de som höll dig tillfångatagen och försökte dra ut räven måste ha varit från Akatsuki."

"Hade de svarta och röda kappor på sig?" Frågade Naruto.

"Ja, det verkade vara deras klädkod."

"Då var de absolut från Akatsuki", sade tonåringen medan han nickade ivrigt innan han drog efter andan när huvudet började bulta smärtsamt igen.

"En av dem…" Minato avbröt sig och skakade på huvudet. "Eller det var inget."

"En är från Lövgömman om det var det du undrade." Svarade Naruto och tittade bort. "Uchiha Itachi."

"En _Uchiha_?" Frågade Minato förbluffat.

"Japp, och de är alla, eh, typ rätt döda."

"'Rätt?!'"

"Tja", sade Naruto och harklade sig nervöst, "den här Uchiha Itachi slaktade hela sin klan när han var liten och rymde för att gå med i Akatsuki. Gud vet varför. Han lämnade bara sin yngre brorsa – tjockskallen Sasuke – vid liv och höll något jäkla tal om att hålla sig vid liv och att hämnas klanen, med andra ord rörde till ordentligt i hans hjärna och gjorde honom totalt galen!" fnyste han, "Sasuke stack också från byn när han var tretton år och jag har försökt släpa tillbaks honom ända sedan dess."

"Så… det finns inga Uchihas längre?" Frågade den äldre mannen uttryckslöst.

"Nej, inga i Lövgömman i alla fall. Släktmördaren Itachi kan fanken inte räknas, och tjockskallen Sasuke stack till den där ormjäkeln."

"Och vem är 'ormjäkeln' då?"

"Ett riktigt äckel! Orochimaru!"

"Orochimaru?" Minato rynkade pannan.

"Japp", sade Naruto med en nickning, "men Sasuke dödade honom och stack." Han suckade. "Men han tänker fortfarande inte komma tillbaks till Lövgömman med oss."

"Jag kände Orochimaru ganska bra. Säg mig, Naruto", Minato såg den yngre ninjan i ögonen, "rymde Sasuke för att han ville det eller tvingade Orochimaru med honom?"

"Han ville det", erkände Naruto med ett hugg i hjärtat. Han hade fortfarande inte glömt vad som hade hänt i Slutets Dal, och han skulle nog komma ihåg det under resten av sitt liv. Det var första gången någon hade erkänt att han betydde något – och sedan försökt döda honom.

"Jag är ledsen, men han kommer inte tillbaka." Sade mannen lågt.

Naruto stirrade på honom, undrandes hur fan någon som inte visste ett _jäkla__ dugg_ om Sasuke kunde påstå det!

"Jag har sett tillräckligt många saknade ninjor i mitt liv – det finns alltid en anledning till att de lämnar sitt hem. Förmodligen för att de inte är nöjda med sitt liv eller på grund av att de känner sig orättvist behandlade. Kanske de har en känsla av att deras talanger inte kan utnyttjas till fullo. Ambition, Naruto, är den första gnistan till ett fullskaligt krig." Sade han allvarligt. "Om den här Sasuke valde att gå själv kommer han inte tillbaka förrän han är färdig med anledningen till att han stack. Jag antar att han ska hämnas mordet på sin familj?" Naruto kunde bara nicka motvilligt. "Då återvänder han först när han har gjort det."

Tonåringen sjönk ihop och han pressade samman läpparna, klart missnöjd med det han hört. "… jag vet det."

Överraskande nog log Minato. "Så varför fortsätter du jaga efter honom?"

"Han är min lagkamrat, min första vän, min_ bästa_ vän. Och jag lovade Sakura-chan att jag skulle göra det." Naruto skulle göra allt i sin makt för att få sin Sasuke tillbaka, till och med sätta sitt liv på spel.

"Hm, en ninja som har rymt blir oftast inte accepterad när han väl återvänder till sin hemby, det vet du va?"

"Heh?" Naruto blinkade förvånat.

"Tja, om en saknad ninja stöter på en jägarninja kommer han att bli dödad utan förvarning."

"Jag vet det också", sade han osäkert. Han mindes när Sai hade fått i uppdrag att döda Sasuke. Han hade gett upp det på grund av Naruto och att han velat lära sig mer om band till andra människor, men det fanns ingen anledning till att andra jägarninjor skulle tveka att döda Sasuke, som redan var i Bingoboken.

"Om", började Minato och sträckte upp ett finger i luften för att få tillbaks den yngres uppmärksamhet, "en ninja tar tillbaks en saknad till byn, måste han enligt Lövgömmans lagar genomgå en rättegång – vilket brukar leda till avrättning."

"Men det finns en chans att Sasuke inte skulle bli avrättad, eller hur?" frågade Naruto. Han mådde illa av tanken på det värsta.

"Möjligheten finns faktiskt, men det är inte ofta det händer."

"Sasuke var påverkad av Orochimaru och det där skiten han fick! Han visste inte vad han gjorde" _vilket var lögn_ – "Och även om han gjorde det tror jag att han inte kunde tänka klart på grund av förbannelsemärket."

"Ett förbannelsemärke?" Frågade Minato med höjda ögonbryn. "Jag förstår. Det skulle vara till hans fördel i en rättegång."

Narutos mage började kurra, vilket påminde honom om att det redan var eftermiddag och att han inte hade ätit något på vad som kändes som hundra år. Allt prat hade gett honom huvudvärk. Han grimaserade och tittade upp på Minato, och började sedan rodna besvärat när han såg hur road den äldre mannen var.

"… hungrig." Mumlade han.

"Tydligen", skrattade den andre och reste sig upp. "Jag ska fixa lunch till oss."

"Ska du gå?"

"Jag blir inte borta länge", försäkrade Minato innan han försvann ut genom dörren.

Naruto var inte säker på varför han hade frågat, men han visste att han faktiskt tyckte om att ha Minato i närheten och han ville faktiskt inte att han skulle gå. Det var en fruktansvärt barnslig sak att tycka, men han tyckte det likt förbannat.

Naruto visste inte vad han skulle tro om mannen – han var rolig, vänlig, hade ett milt temperament och tonåringen antog att han var en man kunde övertala lätt. Men han var också trygg i sig själv och intelligent – han kallades trots allt för ett geni av de i Lövgömman – och lustigt… charmig, vilket gjorde Naruto smått nervös.

Han hade inte direkt varit omtyckt av vuxna när han var liten, och det var inte särskilt mycket kärlek från deras håll nu heller. Men han hade faktiskt ett par som var vänliga mot honom, som Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, pervo-mäster, tanten Tsunade, och till en viss del Asuma-sensei och Gai-sensei. Ingen av dem var otrevliga mot honom, alltså hatade de inte honom för vad han var. Men han hade fått kämpa hårt för att de skulle erkänna honom värdig deras respekt. Det var ju inte direkt som om Iruka-sensei hade bjudit honom på ramen för ingenting. Kakashi-sensei hade aldrig varit särskilt kärleksfull till att börja med och Naruto hade varit tvungen att bevisa att han förtjänade hans respekt. Pervo-mäster hade, eh, _charmats_ av hans pinuppateknik. Tanten Tsunades vänskap var inte heller gratis.

Naruto hade aldrig fått någon slags värme från andra utan att ge något först.

Att vara omhändertagen och ompysslad utan en klar anledning förbryllade honom.

Minato hade räddat honom från Akatsuki (och hur fan hade han gjort det?), dragit med sig hans medvetslösa kropp tvärs över ett land för att se till att han var säker, sett efter honom i flera dagar, bandagerat honom och gett honom mat, och var nu riktigt, riktigt snäll och tålmodig. Om det här inte kunde kallas skumt, visste inte Naruto vad som skulle räknas som det.

Trots sin osäkerhet, ville han lita på mannen. Det var något hos honom som kändes tryggt och lugnande. Naruto kände att han skulle kunna lägga sitt liv i hans händer.

"Öh… du!" Hojtade han när Minato kom in i stugan igen, bärandes på tillagad fisk och skålar med ris. "Kan jag fråga en sak?"

"Visst", sade Minato med ryggen mot honom medan han fördelade riset.

"Varför bryr du dig?"

Det fick mannen att vända sig om och ge honom en förvirrad blick.

"Öh… om vad?"

"Mig?"

"Du – _va__?"_

Naruto höll sig från att himla med ögonen. Jomenvisst, vilket _geni_… "Jag menar", sade han sammanbitet. "Varför är du fortfarande här och varför tar du hand om mig?"

Minatos händer blev stilla och han satte ner skålarna innan han torkade händerna på ett litet tygstycke och vände sig helt mot tonåringen. "Varför skulle jag inte göra det?"

"Ingen har gjort det innan, så varför bryr _du_ dig?" Fräste Naruto bittert. Detta var andra gången under en väldigt kort tid som saker han hade tryckt undan och inte brytt sig om innan började göra ont igen.

"Ingen…" och för första gången blev Naruto rädd för Minato. Hans ögon hade blivit olycksbådande mörka och han såg ut att kunna mörda. "Naruto", sade han med bedrägligt lugn, "jag tror att det är dags att du berättar för mig vad som har hänt sedan min död. Att famla i blindo är inte min grej. Jag borde nog höra det här, så berätta om hur din uppväxt var, hur du hamnade på det där stället – och", hans ögon blev hårda som is, "utelämna _inget_."

Naruto svalde hårt.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Eh... oj. Long time no update. Jaja, här är i alla fall nästa kapitel. Jag ska posta fler kapitel idag för att kompensera - är i princip klar med det Kaikouken har lagt ut hittills och tänkte vara lite snäll mot de som faktiskt läser ) Så länge en enda person vill läsa nästa översatta kapitel kommer jag fortsätta att lägga upp.**

**Koooom ihåg nu: Den här historien är inte min!**

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi rätade upp sig och borstade sot och aska från sin väst. Den blonda kvinnan nickade mot honom och de andra ninjorna. Runt henne stod en grupp ANBU och en man med bekymmersrynkor som Sakura inte kände igen. Pakkun, som hade lett dem dit, ställde sig tyst vid Kakashis sida.

"Rapportera", sade Tsunade bryskt medans hennes bruna ögon inspekterade skadorna.

Alla vände blicken mot den gråhåriga mannen, som suckade. "Vi kom också just hit. Vi har följt efter Narutos lukt i två dagar. Han blev bortförd av en ninja från-" Kakashi gjorde en paus och tittade på Yamato och Hinata i en ordlös begäran av en beskrivning av gärningsmannen.

Yamato fortsatte. "Vi kunde inte se mycket av honom, bara att han hade några slags prydnader i ansiktet, rödbrunt hår och rödaktiga ögon. Han var ensam och tog Naruto innan vi kunde göra något.

"Försökte Naruto inte göra motstånd, och var befann ni två er?" frågade Tsunade med en skarp blick på den mörkhåriga mannen.

"Vi kände igenom honom som en medlem av Akatsuki på en gång tack vare hans kläder när han dök upp. Han sa något om Sasuke och", Yamato suckade tyst "efter det var det svårt att hindra Naruto från att attackera honom."

"Du sa att han var ensam?"

"Ja", Yamato nickade, "vilket förvånade oss eftersom Akatsuki arbetar i par."

"Vad hände sedan?"

"Naruto attackerade rakt på med hjälp av några kloner, fast jag såg honom aldrig göra dem. Sedan försvann de."

"_Försvann? _Bara sådär?" Tsunade höjde skeptiskt på ena ögonbrynet.

"Ja."

"Finns det något annat jag behöver veta?"

"Öh… H-hokage-sama…" Mumlade Hinata blygt. Allas uppmärksamhet riktades mot henne och hon började rodna vilt.

"Ja, Hinata?" Frågade Tsunade och tog intresserat ett par steg framåt.

"J-jag är inte säker på om det är viktigt." Hon kämpade med orden men Tsunade väntade tålmodigt. Hon visste att den unga Hyuugan var fruktansvärt blyg. "Men, han… som tog Naruto-kun, han hade en ring på sin högra tumme, och det stod _'rei'_ på den."

"_Rei_… noll, alltså?"

"J-ja."

"Det är sannerligen intressant och kan faktiskt vara till hjälp." sade Tsunade lugnt och Hinata fick fram ett blygt leende innan hon rynkade pannan och frågade "M-men N-Naruto-kun kommer klara sig, eller hur?"

Tsunade suckade och svepte blicken över den förstörda basen och de brända återstoderna av Akatsukis gömställe. "Vi kan inte vara säkra på det."

Hinata blev blek och hennes kamrater såg allvarliga ut. Sakura verkade nästan ha ont. Kakashis ansikte var oläsligt.

"Hokage-sama", viskade mannen med bekymmersrynkorna till henne och hon blängde till svar, vilket fick honom att rygga tillbaka ett par steg.

"Fortsätt, Kakashi", befallde hon och knöt nävarna.

"Yamato och Hinata rapporterade till oss och med hjälp av Bulls näsa och Kibas förmågor spårade vi Narutos lukt till den här platsen. Det såg redan ut såhär när vi kom hit." Han pekade mot ruinerna och blev tyst. De verkade ha varit en del av en förbjuden kallelseteknik – ungefär som Edo Tensei, men Kakashi var inte säker.

"Vad har du observerat?" Frågade Tsunade efter något ögonblick.

Kakashis blick svepte över landskapet innan den kom att vila på de trasiga väggarna och den konstiga cirkeln, som _definitivt_ såg ut som en till kallelser men inte överensstämde med något han hade sett förut.

"Jag – är inte säker", erkände han, "men chansen att Naruto fortfarande lever är stor. Han kanske blev för problematisk för dem och de fick flytta honom, och förstörde basen på samma gång."

"Det här stället stinker död", kommenterade Kiba plötsligt med blicken fixerad på cirkeln och Akamaru oroligt gnällande bakom honom.

"Ki-Kiba-kun", sade Hinata stressat och pojken med rufsigt, vilt hår såg ursäktande ut.

"Men… jag kan känna hans doftspår leda härifrån." Han lät osäker.

"Varför sa du inte det innan?" frågade Kakashi skarpt. Alla ANBU bakom Tsunade stelnade till.

"Jag kände just av det och det är väldigt svagt. Och han är inte ensam."

"Vad menar du, Inuzuka-kun?" den här gången var det Tsunade.

"Han är skadad, det är en sak som är säker", Kiba sniffade, "någon måste ha burit iväg honom – och deras lukter… de är väldigt lika varandra. Det är nästan som om Narutos klon stuckit med honom eller något."

"Kan det vara så?"

"Nej, jag är säker på att det är en annan person."

Tystnad följde hans uttalande, innan Tsunade tog till orda igen. "Och vad hände med Akatsuki? Säger lukterna dig om det är en av dem?"

Kiba rynkade på näsan i koncentration. Hans ögon smalnade innan han sa "Jag är inte säker – men det är två spår, ett från Naruto och den jag inte känner igen, som går ditåt", han pekade åt vänster, "och ett gäng med andra lukter – som alla leder däråt." Han pekade åt höger den här gången.

"Det är mot Regnlandet", muttrade Tsunade innan hon frågade "så du säger att Narutos spår leder rakt bort från Akatsukis?"

"Antagligen", sade Kiba med en axelryckning, "kanske någon annan räddade Naruto och Akatsuki blev rädda och kutade."

"Någon som skulle få dem att fly bara sådär?" sade Hokagen cyniskt och korsade armarna över de omfångsrika brösten.

"Jag är inte säker!" försvarade Kiba sig.

"Rådgivare", tilltalade Tsunade mannen med bekymmersrynkorna, som ryckte till, "låt ANBU eskortera dig tillbaka. Det verkar inte som att monsterräven är något hot för tillfället. Din rädsla saknar grund."

Mannen såg missnöjd ut och han fnös till, men Tsunade gav inte med sig. De stirrade på varandra en stund och sedan gav han upp. Han drog sig tillbaka och hälften av ANBU-truppen följde med honom.

"Olyckligtvis kan jag inte följa med er", sade Tsunade och drog en hand genom håret, genast mera avslappnad när mannen var borta. "Hursomhelst måste ni fortsätta sökandet efter Naruto. Jag skickar Jiraiya efter er snart. Ert pågående uppdrag – att söka reda på Sasuke – får vänta, och om ni möter honom gör ni inget, såvida Naruto inte är där. Det vore inte särskilt klokt i vilket fall. Fast, trots att det inte är särskilt troligt – om ni hittar Sasuke och han är försvagad på något sätt, ta med honom, men äventyra inte Narutos säkerhet på grund av honom. Uppfattat?"

Kakashi och de andra medlemmarna i teamet nickade. Tsunade log och vände tillbaka mot Lövgömman med ANBU i släptåg. De andra ninjorna såg på när hon försvann mellan träden och sedan tog Kakashi till orda. "Jaha, så nu ska vi rädda Naruto. Efter dig, Kiba." Han log mot brunetten som såg obekväm ut med det roade uttrycket i hans överordnandes synliga öga.

"Brukar han göra så?" viskade han till Sakura när de började gå. Hon fnissade till och nickade innan hon saktade ner så att hon hamnade jämsides med Kakashi och lät Kiba gå först. "Kakashi-sensei", sade hon lågt för att få hans uppmärksamhet.

"Hm?"

"Tror du… att Naruto klarar sig?" frågade hon. Hon kände sig mycket mindre självsäker än innan.

Kakashis öga slöts i ett leende och han sade ett försäkrande "Det är ju Naruto."

Hon log. "Ja, det är ju faktiskt Naruto."

Alla åtta ninjor fick upp farten och tog sats mot grenar när de tog sig djupare in i den mörka skogen. Ingen av dem lade märke till en konstigt placerad vattenpöl bakom ett av de brända träden. När deras chakra inte gick att känna av längre koagulerade vattnet och formade en solid kropp.

Suigetsu flinade och begav sig åt andra hållet, tyst nynnande för sig själv. Det här var sannerligen intressant.

* * *

Naruto klappade sig nöjt på magen och satte sig på högen av gräs han sovit på, med ryggen lutad mot väggen. Han kände energi rusa genom ådrorna och blå chakra flyta i sina respektive banor, vilket snabbade upp läkandet något. Han såg också skadorna på kroppen – typiska 'monsterräven löper amok' -problem. Vad han inte förstod, dock, var den märkbara frånvaron av sagda demons chakra.

Vanligtvis brände och slet chakran sönder hans hud och muskler och läkte det sedan på en gång. Det var vad den där snubben – _Minato_,talade hans hjärna om för honom – pratat på om innan. Och det skulle tydligen ta honom ett steg närmare döden varenda gång det hände. Naruto inte särskilt orolig. Han ville inte kasta bort sitt liv, men han tyckte att ett bra liv, hur kort det än var, var värt det.

Dessutom kunde han sparka skiten ur folk även utan monsterrävens chakra. Och om räven inte hade funnits i honom hade Naruto inte varit vid liv efter Slutets Dal. Det var både en förbannelse och en välsignelse och Naruto var inte tillräckligt komplicerad för att fatta den tunna gränsen som gick mittemellan.

Han vände blicken mot Minato, och kom på att han saknade hans lättsamma leenden och skratt. Han såg bister ut och verkade tänka djupt. Ända sedan Naruto hade babblat fram att ingen brydde sig honom, efterföljt av det i bitterhet ställda kravet att få reda på varför Minato gjorde det, hade han varit upprörd. Naruto visste inte riktigt varför.

Självklart hade Minato avkrävt honom information, och Naruto hade fortfarande inte sagt något mer. Han hade insisterat på att de skulle äta först, för att han kände sig yr av hunger. Det tog inte ens en sekund för Minatos ilska att ge vika för oro och tonåringen hade tagit emot riset och fisken, och sedan hade han sett till att Naruto hade ätit upp allt. Det påminde om Kakashis desperata försök att få i honom näringsrik mat och grönsaker och övertalning om att skära ner på det feta. Kakashi var varsam, vilket Minato också var, men den sistnämnda var envisare. Han fick Naruto att äta allt – inte för att det blev något riktigt motstånd. Han var _utsvulten_!

Naruto insåg förbryllat att blondinen som satt framför honom faktiskt påminde lite om Kakashi, förutom det smått excentriska draget hos den silverhåriga högninjan, vilket Minato tack och lov inte hade. Små gester och miner, sättet att säga saker på – det påminde lite om Narutos lärare. Han undrade om Kakashi och Minato var släkt.

Mannen i fråga uppförde sig för tillfället som en perfekt hemmafru/förälder och staplade de nu rena skålarna på varandra för senare användning. Naruto började fundera på vad för slags förälder Minato skulle ha varit. Med tanke på hur vänlig han var mot Naruto, så hade han nog förtjänat ett pris för världens bästa farsa.

Det fick Naruto att känna sig konstigt svartsjuk.

Hans tankar avbröts när den äldre mannen torkade av händerna och satte sig på madrassen bredvid honom, med ett tankfullt uttryck i ansiktet. Han satt på samma håll som Naruto, så tonåringens axel stötte till honom i sidan – Minato var riktigt lång. Han vilade sina knäppta händer i knäet och Naruto noterade de sammanpressade tummarna och de tunna, blonda stråna på de bara underarmarna.

Naruto visste hur trygga och varma de händerna kändes.

Minatos kroppsvärme var som en aura runt honom, och Naruto var fullkomligt avslappnad för nästan första gången i sitt liv. Det var en konstig känsla, men ingen anledning till att oroa sig och absolut inte ovälkommen.

"Så, Naruto", mullrade Minatos röst bredvid tonåringens öra. Det var, som allt annat med den mannen, ett tryggt ljud som fick honom att känna sig speciell. "Nu när du fått mat och verkar må bättre… Det är väl dags att du berättar allt som hänt, eller?"

"Öh… ja", Naruto tvekade en sekund, och han kunde inte hålla sig från att säga det, "men kan du svara på två grejer först?"

Minato lutade huvudet åt sidan mot Narutos håll. "Visst, fråga på. Om jag kan svara gör jag det."

"Varför kan jag inte känna av monsterrävens chakra och varför läker den mig inte som den brukar?" Han kastade snabbt fram frågan, ivrig att veta. Den äldre mannen verkade slappna av något och suckade lätt.

"Jag förseglade dess chakra tillfälligt för hindra den från att göra mer skada."

"Skada?" Pep Naruto.

"Akatsuki hade mixtrat med inseglet och monsterräven – en av anledningarna till att jag sitter här, vid liv. Det hade försvagats sedan innan och din kropp kunde inte klara av det extra trycket. För att göra en lång historia kort ökade dess kraft och också kontrollen över din kropp, och den kom ut – _delvis_, ska jag kanske tillägga, och försökte förstöra allt. Jag hade bara ett par sekunder på mig att försegla den med_ Gogyou Fuujin_, och det var väldigt riskfyllt."

"Hurså?"

"Till att börja med har ditt insegel jämna nummer och _Gogyou Fuujin_ har ojämna. Att sätta det ovanpå ditt insegel blockerar monsterrävens chakra så att den inte kommer in i ditt system alls. Problemet var att den redan var ute och att jag skulle råka försegla _din_ chakra istället. Det var en chansning jag fick lov att ta, för jag var tvungen att stoppa det omedelbart."

"Vad hade hänt om du misslyckats?"

"Då skulle jag ha använt Shiki Fuujin igen", sade Minato med en axelryckning som om det inte var något mer med det.

"Åh…", sade Naruto, och sedan kom han på en viktig sak "Men då hade vi väl båda dött?"

"Nej, du skulle inte ha dött. Jag hade inte låtit det hända." Det var så öppenhjärtligt och sagt med så mycket intensitet att Naruto trodde på honom. "Och jag har redan dött en gång, vad spelar en till för roll?"

Naruto visste inte vad han skulle säga, så han höll tyst. Han bestämde sig för att han inte gillade det resonemanget, men han sade fortfarande inget. Minato behövde inte veta.

"Hursomhelst, förutom det var det stora problem med att utföra det helt korrekt. Monsterrävens chakra är som syra och jag förlorade nästan handen när jag förseglade den igen. Hade jag missat med endast lite marginal hade vi varit döda." Sade han glatt.

Naruto svalde.

"Och din andra fråga?" undrade Minato när han inte svarade – han var fullt upptagen med att vara vettskrämd. Den här killen var helt jäkla _galen_, allvarligt talat. Nästan som Kakashi-sensei, vilket påminde honom om…

"Är du släkt med Kakashi-sensei?" frågade han och vände huvudet för att möta Minatos blick.

"Herregud, nej!" Sade den äldre mannen snabbt, "jag menar, Kakashi är en fantastisk liten kille men vi är inte släkt!"

Naruto satte i halsen. Kakashi-sensei, _liten kille_? Shit, det här var helt jäkla otroligt! Även om Kakashi-sensei måste ha varit yngre när den Fjärde levde, kunde Narutos hjärna helt enkelt inte frammana bilden av en mini-Kakashi. Han hade alltid varit en cynisk men häftig, pervers men skitcool, kryptisk, allmänt irriterande (och ibland en skitstövel), kraftfull person att lita på, skruvat lättsam, kroniskt försenad, silverhårig _man_. Aldrig, aldrig någonsin en unge. Fastän han säkert hade varit det en gång i tiden, kunde Naruto bara inte tänka sig det.

"Åh, okej, jag tror dig", svarade han snabbt när Minato såg smått nervös ut. "Ni påminner bara lite om varandra."

"Jaså?" undrade Minato. "Tja, det kanske är för att jag var hans lärare."

"_Du_ var Kakashi-senseis lärare?" Naruto stirrade på mannen som om det var första gången han såg honom på riktigt. Den där… den _där_ personen hade lärt upp Kakashi?

"Ja…?" Sade Minato osäkert medan han försökte pejla in anledningen till varför Naruto blev så överraskad.

"Wow! Det är ju skithäftigt!" Utbrast Naruto.

Minato började skratta igen, och snart stämde tonåringen in i det. Han visste inte säkert varför han också skrattade, men det var upplyftande och det var allt han behövde tänka på.

Tystnaden som följde deras asgarv var bekväm och Naruto kände sig ännu mer avslappnad. Han lutade sig lätt åt sidan och landade på den andres arm. Han registrerade att Minato spände sig något vid kontakten och han rätade upp sig igen, men en lång arm lades runt hans axlar och drog honom tillbaka. Han log försäkrande mot Naruto, som nu kände värmen som strålade ut från honom ännu tydligare, och hur Minato höll honom kvar där med ett lätt grepp om hans överarm. Naruto kände sig dåsig, bekväm och underligt fridfull.

Det var precis då han förstod vad sådana saker, små delade ögonblick, betydde och vilken inverkan det hade på andra. Han insåg vad han saknat så länge och kände sig lurad. Plötsligt brände det bakom ögonlocken. Han skulle inte börja gråta eller något, men det betydde inte att han inte skulle ta vara på värmen från det här ögonblicket och låsa in det någonstans långt in i hjärtat. Även om Minato kanske lurade honom och bara låtsades bry sig, orkade Naruto inte försöka kämpa emot och han tog emot något han nästan aldrig upplevt förut.

När man var ninja betydde beröring skada och smärta. Försiktiga händer var till för barn och de man verkligen älskade. Naruto hade aldrig varit ett barn, och aldrig riktigt älskad. Till och med nu när han hade vänner kunde ingen ge honom något sådant. Han kunde krama Iruka-sensei och gesten skulle återgäldas uppriktigt, men det saknades alltid något. Kakashi-sensei och pervo-mäster duckade alltid eller steg åt sidan när han försökte, Sakura-chan brukade slå honom i huvudet. Tanten Tsunade skulle nog knäppa till honom i pannan och han ville inte riskera att drunkna i hennes bröst.

Sasuke skulle dö innan han kramade någon. Eller möjligtvis döda denna någon efteråt.

Fast nu när han tänkte på det… när de var i Ljudbyn och Sasuke hade hoppat ner för att stå bredvid honom – det var störande likt en kram, trots att Sasuke hade försökt vara en skitstövel och idiot överhuvudtaget och hotat att döda honom.

Varför-

"Naruto?" Minatos röst ryckte honom ur tankarna och han blinkade sömnigt till.

"Är du trött?" frågade den äldre mannen, och Naruto kände varma fingrar kamma igenom hans hår i lugnande rörelser. Naruto gäspade; han kände sig faktiskt dödstrött. Dagen hade varit jobbig och skadorna tog musten ur honom. Han kunde knappt hålla ögonen öppna.

"Hmmmm…" mumlade han och blundade.

"Sov då."

Han sänkte till slut garden totalt och tillät sig sjunka ner i glömskan som djup sömn erbjöd.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Naruto låg väldigt, väldigt still, medveten om sitt tillstånd och något grymt besvärad. Det fanns en oförklarlig värme i hans bröstkorg och mage. Som en fjäder i vakuum som inte mötte något motstånd när den sakta dalade ner. Hela han kände sig faktiskt så. Totalt tömd av den där trygga värmen.

Anledningen till den konstiga, tomma känslan var en varm, sträv hand som vilade på hans huvud, och vars fingrar snuddade hans öra. Kudden han låg på kändes väldigt konstig och det tog bara någon sekund för Naruto att inse att han hade sovit med huvudet i Minatos knä.

Han måste ha glidit ner från hans axel någon gång under natten och hamnat där – eller så hade Minato själv flyttat honom dit efter ett tag. Det första alternativet fick Naruto att rodna besvärat, och den andra fick honom att känna något så starkt att han fick ont i huvudet. Han begravde ansiktet i tyget han låg på och andades in lukten. Den kändes trygg, och bekant på något sätt.

Han ville inte flytta på sig. Det var fånigt och väldigt barnsligt men av någon anledning orkade han inte bry sig. Han vred försiktigt på huvudet för att snegla upp på mannens fridfulla ansikte och log.

Det kändes bra att låtsas att Minato brydde sig.

Snart, visste Naruto, borde den här personen släppa fasaden och visa vem han egentligen var, men Naruto var förberedd. Han hade känt sig omhändertagen ett litet tag i alla fall.

Minatos ögon öppnades sakta och han såg smått förvånad ut. Något i Narutos bröstkorg blev till en stor knut vid tanken på att bli bortknuffad, vilket han förmodligen skulle bli. Han försökte le, önskande att hans kudde kunde sova ett tag till.

Sedan, tvärt emot tonåringens pessimistiska förutsägelser, försvann förvåningen och Minato log. Förändringen fick Naruto att blinka förvånat.

"God morgon, pojk", hälsade han. Naruto blängde på honom och fnös.

"Pojk på dig själv."

Minato skrattade och drog Narutos lugg från pannan. Den milda gesten fick tonåringens tjuriga fasad att smälta bort och han log tillbaks. Han insåg att tiden var ute och han satte sig upp med mycket möda, av flera anledningar. Han gäspade och sträckte på sig. Han kände sig bättre än han hade gjort på flera dagar. Såren hade läkt mycket över natten och han kände knappt någon smärta alls, vilket fick honom att känna sig mycket piggare.

"Så", sade Minato, "känner du dig tillräckligt bra för att ta det där?"

"Hm?" Naruto vände sig om och gav mannen en frågande, nyfiken blick.

"Jag vill fråga dig ett par saker", förklarade Minato och trots att ansiktet inte visade någon ilska eller upprördhet, sade hans nu diamanthårda blick något helt annat. "Du var för trött igår, men nu när du mår bättre vill jag veta om din barndom och vad som hände när jag var borta."

"Vill du alltså veta _allt?_ Det kommer ta _dagar_, gubbe!"

"Gubbe?" Minatos ena ögonbryn ryckte till och han log smått roat.

"Japp", sade Naruto nonchalant; han kände sig pigg som en mört och var på sitt vanliga överjävliga humör nu, "du ser ju ung ut och allt, för du dog ju och slutade åldras, men om du hade levt skulle du vara gammal. Kanske inte lika gammal som tanten Tsunade eller pervo-mäster, men tillräckligt för att bli kallad gubbe." Han nickade självsäkert åt sin egen logik.

"Ah, jag fattar", sade Minato med ett leende, "men säg mig, kallar du Tsunade-sama för en gammal tant öga mot öga med henne?"

"Japp!" Naruto nickade fortfarande.

Den här gången kunde Minato inte hålla sig från att skratta och han rufsade till tonåringens hår igen. "Din fårskalle", tillrättavisade han honom milt, "sparkar hon inte skiten ur dig då?"

"Hörru!" Naruto blängde och drog sig undan medan han försökte platta till håret igen med handen. Han hade inte ogillat det, men det gjorde honom nervös. "Det gör hon, men jag är inte rädd för en rutten gammal kossa som hon!"

"Rutten kossa?" Ekade Minato och började gapskratta igen, men han hämtade sig snart och blev allvarlig igen. Naruto skärpte också till sig av den plötsliga förändringen.

"Öh…" frågade han besvärat, smått ur balans av den andres tystnad, "hur är det?"

"Heh?" Minato blinkade till och log sedan försäkrande. "Jag kom bara att tänka på en sak… Du får väl ta och börja berätta nu, vi har ändå inget att göra idag."

Naruto skruvade lite på sig; han var inte säker på att det var en bra idé att berätta så öppenhjärtligt om Lövgömman för den här personen som utgav sig för att vara den Fjärde eldskuggan, vilket inte ens var helt säkert. Han visste själv att han babblade för mycket, men att inse det och att göra något åt det var två helt olika saker. Han kunde inte hindra sig själv – Minato var en sådan person som kunde få en att prata tills man stupade.

Naruto insåg att det var totalt kört.

Dessutom – hade mannen velat skada honom, hade han gjort det för länge sedan. Naruto skakade på huvudet för att klarna upp skallen och satte sig bredvid Minato igen, omedvetet sökandes efter den där trygga auran. Han vätte läpparna och förberedde sig inför att berätta sitt livs historia.

Nu eller aldrig…

"Naruto", Minatos röst överraskade honom och han vände sig frågande mot honom, "tveka inte att berätta om ditt liv. Jag är inte intresserad av hur det har gått för politikerna i Lövgömman. Du kan hoppa över saker som inte har med dig att göra."

"Öh... okej, det var typ vad jag skulle göra ändå", svarade Naruto och kände spänningen släppa lite.

Minato log och sa "Jag vet också att du inte litar helt på mig, men det är okej."

Naruto försökte stamma fram ett svar men mannen viftade bara bort det. "Det bevisar bara att du är en lojal ninja, så jag är inte arg eller något", försäkrade han.

Den yngre av de två samlade sig lite och tittade på den andre; det kändes som att han alltid log. Han hade till och med små skrattlinjer runt munnen – inte rynkor, men tecken på att han var vänlig och glad till naturen.

Och det verkade också som att Minatos närvaro hade en lugnande effekt. Naruto slappnade och lutade sig mot väggen medan han försökte hitta ett bra ställe att börja på. Vanligtvis brydde han sig inte särskilt mycket om vad han sade eller gjorde; det han ville säga eller göra, det gjorde han. Men eftersom detta var en främling fick han lov att vara försiktigare och för en gångs skulle följde han reglerna som Kakashi-sensei och Iruka-sensei bankat i honom. Det kanske var Minatos egna lugna sätt som fick honom att bli extra klartänkt.

"Efter din död", han började med frasen han hade använt väldigt mycket det senaste dygnet, som för att bekräfta att den här personen faktiskt hade dött och sedan kommit tillbaka – "gjorde Sarutobi som du sa, du vet, utropade mig som hjälte och allt. Men folk var inte särskilt förstående. Jag klandrar dem inte. Fram tills monsterrävens attack hade de fortfarande sina älskade och viktiga personer runt sig och så… poff. En demon, och så många liv som gick åt till att slåss mot den, och det var inte ens deras fel. Jag vet faktiskt inte mycket om familjer, släktband och folk som betyder mycket för en. Jag menar… jag kan räkna upp mina viktigaste personer på en hand och om något hände dem skulle jag fan gå bärsärkagång. Det gjorde jag faktiskt till och med en gång.

"Vad jag menar är att när monsterräven var borta, eller inuti mig, sörjde de sina familjer. Alla vill lägga skulden på någon när något sånt händer, man vill ha en ansvarig att bli arg på, och om det inte finns tar man ut det på något annat. Jag skulle också göra det."

Naruto gjorde en paus, undvek noga att Minato i ögonen innan han fortsatte. "Jag har träffat folk som har förlorat precis allt när monsterräven anföll, och de var otröstliga. De var tvungna att lägga skulden på någon så de satte i princip en lapp med texten _"demonbarn"_ i pannan på mig. De tänkte på mig som om jag var monsterräven och behandlade mig därefter. Jag vande mig efter ett tag, men Sarutobi skapade en regel när han såg hur många som ville få mig dödad. Den innebar att ingen fick nämna monsterräven inför sina barn och inte ute bland folk, så att barnen skulle växa upp till opartiska vuxna.

"Men det lyckades väl inte så bra, eftersom ungarna tog efter sina föräldrar och började behandla mig som skit, och jag blev inte direkt bättre bemött. Men jag blev starkare av det. Jag bestämde mig bara för att motbevisa alla de där idioterna! Jag svor att jag skulle bli den bästa ninjan och bevisa att jag inte var någon jäkla demon! Jag är Uzumaki Naruto, blivande eldskugga för fasen!"

Han spände ut bröstet för att förstärka sina ord och sjönk sedan ihop igen. "Men mitt liv var faktiskt inte så jäkla farligt ändå. Åtminstone inte som Gaaras. Ingen försökte mörda mig mitt på gatan – Sarutobi såg till det. Och så hade vi Iruka-sensei som bjöd mig på ramen ibland och han är riktigt snäll… fast rätt galen om man provocerar honom. Och Sarutobi tog alltid hand om mig om jag inte mådde bra eller var ledsen. Det var – tja, acceptabelt."

Naruto gjorde en till paus. Samma bittra smärta som innan bubblade i bröstet, det kändes som en spik i hjärtat. Han hade kommit över det, ärligt talat, men att tänka på det gjorde att han kände sig ensam. Fast saker och ting hade blivit mycket bättre än innan, det räknades väl?

"Jag förstår", sade Minato tungt. Naruto uppskattade att han inte började ömka honom öppet eller något. Fast han kunde inte låta bli att tycka att det kändes rätt bra när mannen lade armen om hans axlar igen.

"Jag är inte så säker på att det skulle göra någon skillnad om jag sa att jag är ledsen, Naruto, men det är jag. Verkligen. Och de där människorna…" Han avbröt sig, rösten halvkvävd av plötslig ilska, "jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. Jag skulle vilja straffa dem rejält men sättet du försvarade dem på var så… nostalgiskt. Det påminde mig om en person som stod mig väldigt nära. Hon var väldigt lik dig, på ett sätt. Hon var så enkel att avläsa och ändå kunde hon överraska alla med att säga riktigt bra saker om folk som inte förtjänade det. Folk benämnde henne som byns mest oberäkneliga ninja. Jag kan lätt höra henne säga något sånt här."

Naruto fick känslan av att trots att Minato tilltalade honom, pratade han mest med sig själv.

"I vilket fall som helst", Minato tittade ner på honom och log på ett sätt som Naruto insåg var totalt fejkat, "är jag väldigt, väldigt missnöjd med vad jag hört." Han såg plötsligt ut som om han var redo att kunna döda någon igen – Naruto hade bara sett något liknande få gånger förut; när en förälder, vare sig det var ett djur eller människa, insåg att dess barn var i fara. Det fick honom att känna sig fruktansvärt liten.

Han tittade bort.

En varm hand tog ett fast tag om hans haka och vände tillbaks hans huvud så att han blev tvungen att se Minato i ögonen.

"Gör inte så." sade mannen lugnt.

Det var konstigt, tänkte Naruto, hur allt det där egentligen fortfarande gjorde ont. Han hade trott att han hade kommit över det, skjutit undan det till något mörkt hörn längst in i hjärnan och slutat hata. Varför gjorde en gnutta medkänsla att han kände sig så nere igen?

"Det är okej att vara arg och ledsen, men jag är verkligen stolt över att du lyckades klara dig igenom allt det där. Det bevisar att du är en bra person och en fantastisk ninja". Naruto hörde Minato, men han lyssnade knappt. Han var helt förvirrad över blandningen av sorg och ilska och allt annat han kände på samma gång. Han kunde inte hantera det. Han hade försökt det med Sasuke, igen och igen. Han förstod inte och det fick honom att känna sig smått panikslagen. Och sedan hade Minato dykt upp, rivit upp grunden Naruto lärt sig att stå på, fått honom att tvivla på att han faktiskt vetat hur världen funkade.

Ingen var stolt över något han hade gjort, såvida det inte innebar att rädda många personer i något våghalsigt stunt. De hade aldrig sagt att det var okej att känna sig nere. Nej, Naruto förväntades alltid vara glad och uppåt. Han tjurade aldrig, deppade aldrig och grät aldrig. Det var Sasukes jobb – inte för att tjockskallen grinade eller något, han bara deppade. Naruto hade aldrig velat göra sådant ändå.

Tonåringens värld förändrades, gjorde en etthundraåttiograderssväng på stället och han visste inte vad han skulle tycka.

Allt var den här mannens fel. Allt som hade gått fel hade börjat med honom. Ilska bubblade upp inom Naruto, djuriskt, intensivt och bräddfyllt av hat.

"Håll tyst!" morrade han; han hade inte insett att den andre inte hade sagt mer, bara väntat på en reaktion.

"Naruto?"

Det började bränna I ögonen och tonåringen blinkade för att få bort det. Han skulle inte börja grina som värsta fjollan.

"Allt är ditt fel! Om du inte hade använt mig som en jäkla soptunna hade inget hänt!" Han insåg att han överreagerade men han var för arg för att verkligen bry sig.

Minatos ögonbryn höjdes överraskat.

"Jag behöver ingen som tycker synd om mig så – så dra _åt helvete!_" fräste Naruto och han reste sig mödosamt för att gå ut. Han behövde frisk luft för att klarna upp huvudet och komma bort. Vanligtvis letade han alltid efter fler människor att bry sig om, men det var något med Minato som Naruto inte tålde – eller rättare sagt, det var något som han var nervös inför tanken att få veta mer om. Han var inte rädd för något annat än att förlora de personer han brydde sig om – tanken på det fick nästan hans hjärta att stanna.

Med tanke på hur saker och ting utvecklade sig skulle det göra så fruktansvärt ont att få bandet med Minato avskuret att det var bäst att inte forma något alls.

Hans starkaste band någonsin hade varit med Sasuke och det hade inte varit nådigt när det skars av. Eller det hade det egentligen inte, inte förrän Naruto tillät det hända. Men det här var så annorlunda. Han förstod sig inte alls på mannen och han kunde inte hindra sig själv från att känna sig trygg och omtyckt när Minato var i närheten.

Naruto var livrädd.

* * *

**...ska jag vara dum? Skaaaa jag vara dum? Ehm, näe, jag har haft en väldigt bra dag så det blir fler kapitel. OCH KAKOR TILL ALLA!**


	6. Kapitel 6

Suigetsu vandrade tillbaks till sitt läger. Han kände sig nöjd – det var faktiskt inte varje dag han lyckades dölja sin närvaro inför så många mäktiga ninjor, och han var säker på att om det inte hade varit för att de var så uppjagade över förlusten av sin kamrat, hade han blivit upptäckt på två sekunder.

När lägerplatsen närmade sig kunde han höra det extremt irriterande babblet från en kvinnlig ninja och hans spetsiga tänder bet ihop. Inom någon sekund kunde han höra vad hon sa och han stelnade till, för Karin borde ha känt av hans närvaro, och hon fortsatte ändå babbla.

"- en idiot, det är vad han är. Du borde inte ha sänt iväg honom för att spionera på en så stark grupp, Sasuke. Inte för att jag bryr mig om han dör", fnyste hon, "jag skulle nog snarare börja fira."

Det kom, som vanligt, inget svar från den mörkhåriga Uchihan och Suigetsu hörde Karin försöka igen. "Han går inte att lita på! Varför skickade du honom?"

Suigetsu kom ut från träden I lägrets utkant. Hans ögon var avsmalnade i ilska. "Sluta snacka skit bakom min rygg, Karin. Jag riskerade livet för att få tag på information, och du hade inte stake nog att göra det själv", sedan slog han sig själv i pannan, "åh, jag glömde, du _har_ ju ingen stake till att börja med!"

Han började skratta och Sasuke suckade. Karins ögon vidgades vid hans ord och hon såg ut att kunna explodera när som helst.

"Du, din -!" vrålade hon och kastade sig mot ninjan från Dimgömman, bara för att bli stoppad av Sasuke. Uchihan hade tagit tag i hennes armbåge och avbrutit hennes attack, och otåligheten och ilskan – vilket knappt syntes, men var där – hade också bidragit till att hon stannat.

"Rapportera, Suigetsu", sade han kort och ignorerade den gapande tjejen.

"Tja", Suigetsu sträckte ut armarna och såg avslappnad ut, "som du sa dolde vätskeformen min lukt och jag upptäcktes inte. De kom dit några minuter efter att du hade stuckit och det var ninjor från Lövgömman. En högninja, tror jag, Kakashi – hette han va? – verkade vara ledaren och han var den som undersökte platsen. Han kom till samma slutsats som oss, att det hade förstörts av någon slags misslyckad kallelseteknik."

"Jag vet redan det där, kom till saken", sade Sasuke kallt.

"Fan, jag är på väg!" Suigetsu himlade med ögonen och sa "tydligen hade någon som hette Naruto blivit kidnappad och de hade försökt suga ut monsterräven ur honom. Så han är den niosvansades demonvärd, eh?"

Det enda svar han fick var smalnade ögon och en iskall blick.

"Vad jag fattade det som skulle den här Naruto ha dött om de hade sugit ut räven, men ingen av dem verkade tro att de lyckats. De tror att något avbröt processen. Då kom en snygging med enorma bröst – till skillnad från en viss annan vi känner – " Suigetsu gav en kokande Karin en menande blick, "tillsammans med vakter från ANBU till platsen. Hon var visst eldskuggan. Det förklarades hit och dit och det var inget snack om att dra ut monsterräven – i alla fall inte mycket. De var fortfarande övertygade om att den fortfarande var förseglad. Så", han tuggade lätt på sin underläpp, en spetsig tand synlig vid mungipan, "de kom fram till att den där Naruto flyttades från gömstället och att två luktspår ledde från det. Ett var från Naruto, blandat med någon annan snubbes. Han som kände lukterna babblade på om att de var lika varandra. Och det andra spåret var från Akatsuki – som bara försvann."

Suigetsu gjorde en paus, försökte komma på mer information och ryckte sedan på axlarna. "Och tja, nu följer ninjorna från Lövgömman Narutos spår och tjejen som var eldskuggan sade åt dem att inte jaga efter dig, och om vi springer på dem kommer de inte att slåss – såvida Naruto inte är där."

Sasuke tittade uttryckslöst på Suigetsu innan han började gå i riktning mot ruinerna. Resten av Ormen sade inget och följde tyst efter.

Platsen var fortfarande förstörd till oigenkännlighet. Sasuke vände sig mot sitt team och frågade, "I vilken riktning sade de att Akatsuki försvann?"

Suigetsu pekade åt vänster, och Sasuke nickade och gestikulerade åt Karin att gå dit. "Hitta deras chakraspår och visa vägen."

Hon ställde sig bredvid Sasuke och blundade, koncentrerade sig. En mjukt lysande tråd av chakra ledde in mot skogen och försvann efter ett par meter. Karin rynkade pannan och prövade igen, försökte hitta den andra änden – men det slutade där. Hon gick framåt på den steniga marken, manövrerade sig fram över de brända återstoderna av det en gång hemliga gömstället, sökandes efter det saknade spåret av chakra.

"Det bara försvinner", kommenterade hon ett par sekunder senare innan hon öppnade ögonen och såg hjälplöst in i den mörka skogen.

"Vad?" frågade Sasuke.

"Spåret", svarade hon, "det går ditåt och försvinner sedan. Jag tror att de utförde någon slags teleporteringsjutsu som inte lämnar chakra efter sig."

Sasuke bet ihop hårt, hans mörka ögon sökande. Han gav dem inget tecken att stanna kvar och gick med långsamma, varsamma steg i buskaget. Hans sharingan aktiverades och han kunde se den kvardröjande chakran av någon slags jutsu som utförts, och tyvärr var det precis som Karin hade sagt. Det försvann bara helt plötsligt vid en punkt.

_Värdelöst._

Han vände snabbt på stället och gick tillbaks till sitt team, frenetiskt tänkande. Det enda alternativet han fortfarande hade var för riskfyllt och vårdslöst för att tänka på. Men det var antingen det eller att famla i mörkret. Det kunde vara ett falskt spår som ledde dem helt fel, men det fanns faktiskt en chans att det kunde fungera.

"Okej", sade han, "eftersom vi har tappat spåret igen följer vi efter Lövgömmans trupp och ser vart det leder oss. Vårt mål är Uzumaki Naruto och när vi har lokaliserat honom samlar vi information om Akatsuki – speciellt Uchiha Itachi. Kom igen."

"Heh?" Karin blinkade och rättade till sina glasögon innan hon sade emot, "men det är för riskfyllt! "

"Jag vet", Sasukes mun blev till ett bistert streck, "det är just därför det kommer att fungera."

Karin suckade och tittade mot horisonten, men Juugos enorma silhuett var i vägen. Hon skakade på huvudet och gav med sig, "Som du vill. Men", hon såg frågande på honom, "vad gör vi med den här Naruto när vi har informationen – förutsatt att han ger oss den?"

"När han talar om för oss var Itachi är", sade han uttryckslöst, "dödar jag honom."

En rysning for genom Karins ryggrad när hon såg gnistan i hans ögon. Han var så cool!

Suigetsu fnyste ovärdigt bakom dem. _Jo visst._

* * *

Det var på skakiga ben Naruto tog sig upp från golvet och gick ut från stugan. Atmosfären i det tillfälliga skyddet var tryckande, och sällskapet gjorde inte saken bättre.

Naruto flydde från många saker för tillfället, men mest från sanningen. Det var ingen Naruto-lik sak att göra, men han gjorde det ändå. Hans ben gav inte med sig när han snabbt tog sig nerför den steniga backen, sicksackande mellan skarpa stenar för att skydda sina bara fotsulor. Han använde en aning chakra för att fästa sig vid ytan och inte falla huvudstupa ner.

Hans hjärna arbetade frenetiskt. Frågor, anklagelser och framförallt svar susade igenom hans tankar. Han visste allt, men trodde inte på det.

Saker som han hade pusslat ihop i ett tag nu, meningar som hade glömts bort tillfälligt, bitar av deras konversationer och små ledtrådar här och där.

Japp, Naruto visste, men trodde inte på det.

Han slutade springa när han nådde sanden, saktade ner och gick lugnt in på stranden, tittade på den uppåtgående solen. Hans vände bort blicken från de orangea strålarna som reflekterades på grönblå vågor, och satte sig; han kände sig utmattad.

Och nu då?

Han skakade på huvudet och andades in den friska havsbrisen, behagligt sval och endast med en svag aning av fisk och sjögräs. Det luktade gott och blandningen påminde honom om de senast gångna dygnen.

Bittersött.

Naruto kände honom komma närmare redan innan han kunde se honom. Det var chakran – bekant och trygg – som gjorde honom medveten om Minatos närvaro. Han andades in skarpt, hajade till och väntade på bestraffningen som skulle komma. Naruto hade gått för långt, han erkände det själv.

Han hörde sanden som knastrade under mannens skor, stegen stadiga, beräknade och självförtroende verkade nästan stråla ut från människan. Japp, nog var det han alltid.

Naruto vände inte på huvudet när Minato stannade bara ett par steg bakom honom, verkade vänta på någon slags reaktion.

Men han sade något som Naruto absolut inte hade väntat sig.

"Är du med på en träningsmatch?"

"Du är alldeles för snabb, gubbe!" klagade tonåringen.

Han låg på rygg, totalt slutkörd men nöjd över träningen och rushen av adrenalin som började gå över. Han var täckt av svett och kroppen kändes mer levande än någonsin. Han och Minato hade hållit ett lugnt tempo, som sakta hade förvandlats till en regelrätt strid när Naruto hade bestämt sig för att pröva den andres styrka. Han hade glömt bort att mannen varit eldskugga en gång och dött när han var som bäst.

Minato var väldigt stark, och _extremt_ snabb.

Och Naruto hade fått uppleva det på det smärtsamma sättet. Han hade också insett att han var en mycket bättre lärare än Kakashi-sensei och pervo-mäster tillsammans.

"Hur är det?" frågade Minato när han gick ner på huk bredvid tonåringen och studerade honom oroligt.

"Fint", grymtade Naruto och satte sig upp. Sanden klibbade fast vid hans armbågar och knäveck. Det kliade, men kändes bra.

Minato placerade sig bredvid honom, knappt ens svettandes. Fast det var klart, Naruto var inte riktigt återställd än och Minato… tja, han var _han_. Han kände lukten av mannen, såg det blonda håret klistra fast sig på kinderna och pulsen i halsvenen som arbetade. Minato, kom Naruto fram till, var väldigt mänsklig och väldigt mycket _vid liv_.

"Naruto", sade han och fångade tonåringens uppmärksamhet.

"Hm?"

"Jag skulle vilja be dig om en sak."

Naruto tog ett djupt andetag. "Vadå?"

Minato verkade tveka, tänka över hur han skulle formulera sig, trots att han alltid verkade var så självsäker – inte arrogant, inte skrytsam, bara medveten om sina förmågor.

"Det är inget stort eller så, och jag vet inte ens om det skulle spela någon roll, men… jag skulle vilja vara med dig ett tag, om du tillåter det."

Naruto satte sig käpprakt upp; han var inte säker på om det var av överraskning eller chock. Vad var det för sak att fråga? _Vem_ frågade något sådant? Fast Minato var väl inte vem som helst, i och för sig.

"Vad menar du?" frågade han nyfiket.

"Jag – jag kan inte göra något åt vad du har behövt gå igenom hittills. Jag kan inte ändra något eller få det att kännas bättre. Och jag vet att du inte behöver min hjälp med det heller. Du behöver varken mitt beskydd eller att jag överhuvudtaget är i närheten – jag är fullkomligt övertygad om att du kan rädda dig själv, trots det som hände den dagen", Minatos röst var lugn och samlad, "jag vet också att du inte vill att jag ska hämnas oförrätterna som begåtts mot dig eller bestraffa de i Lövgömman, för det är inte sådan du är och, på ett sätt, är det inte sådan jag är heller.

"Och", fortsatte han, "ännu viktigare är att det inte kommer att göra någon skillnad eller läka några sår. Men jag kan gottgöra dig. Om du låter mig, vill säga."

Han gjorde en kort paus för att låta det sjunka in. "Jag ber inte om förlåtelse, utan en chans att göra det bättre på något sätt. Jag tror faktiskt att du klarar dig bra själv, men jag vill ha en liten del i ditt liv, lite av din tid. Om jag kunde skulle jag ta bort allt det du har gått igenom och inte låta något skada dig någonsin mer, men det är inte möjligt, så jag ber om en chans att försöka förhindra sådant från och med nu."

Något rörde sig i Narutos bröst. "Varför?" frågade han, inte av elakhet eller med någon slags bitterhet, han var bara nyfiken och undrande.

"Det vet du redan", svarade Minato utan att bryta kontakten mellan hans och Narutos ögon – när hade han tittat upp på honom? "Jag behöver inte ens säga det."

"Vad menar du egentligen?" Naruto var misstänksam. Han blev på sin vakt.

"Du vet redan vad jag syftar på, eller hur? Du har redan insett det långt inne någonstans, men du vill inte erkänna det så du kämpar emot och det gör dig förvirrad. Sluta med det. Jag vet att du är bättre än så."

Naruto blinkade. Han kände sig både väldigt tung och väldigt lätt på samma gång. Hans hjärna behövde inte tänka. Han _visste_ men det betydde inte att han trodde på det. Och för att han inte trodde på det, sade han inget.

Han hade egentligen vetat ända sedan han vaknat upp och tittat upp i ögonen som hade precis samma färg som hans. Han var nästan en kopia av människan, hur kunde han _inte _veta?

"Jag…" han tvekade, såg på Minato igen och blinkade. Det nu välbekanta leendet kom tillbaks och ett par armar drog honom intill sig. Narutos näsa var begravd i hans tröja och tonåringen och andades in, fastän det kändes som att han hade tappat förmågan att göra det. Det kändes som om han drunknade, och det kanske han gjorde också, drunknade i våg efter våg av förståelse och insikter som han nu var tvungen att faktiskt tro på. Han andades in djupt igen och försökte komma undan innan han kollapsade. Hans _lungor _brände, hans _ögon_ brände och hela hans kropp skakade.

Han grät inte – han höll bara om sin far, det var allt.


End file.
